Life Together
by Future Thorn
Summary: SBURB wasn't just a game. It changed people. It made them rely on others and mesh together in ways they never expected. Coming back, they were changed people. Even so, to them it was natural, it was easy, it was comforting. It was Home.
I do not own Homestuck. I found a prompt about the Beta kids having a sleepover, and it sort of grew into this... Well, happy reading to you all! I'd love to hear what you think!

~LT~

It wasn't often in their high school years that the four human teens who had played SBURB had a sleepover. Sometimes it even happened on accident. One may have a nightmare, or a particularly bad day, leading them to call someone about it, and inevitably, the others would appear to comfort them.

The trolls called it four-way moiraillegiance, the four teens just called it safety, friendship, and home.

In each of their houses, there were plenty of soft blankets and pillows to go around, as they could never fit on a single bed unless it was Rose's huge one. It was at every other house that a giant mountain or fortress would be built, though many times it collapsed far before anyone fell asleep, causing giggles and snorts as the pillows and blankets covered them. Jade even got lost in the aftermath a few times.

It was inevitable that John would arrive with some of his favorite Nic Cage movies, though Dave would always continue to bicker with him about his choice in movies until Rose would pull them both over to the couch where Jade was already putting in whatever movie the girls had chosen.

Jade was almost always the first to fall into slumber, generally followed by John, and then by Rose, who often fell asleep third. Dave would always try his best to stay awake and watch over the other three until he was certain they were all asleep.

John was always the first to wake in the event of a nightmare. He would calm down whoever had the traumatizing experience as he quietly woke the other two slumbering teens. Rose and Jade had both learned very quickly how to make a very soothing cup of either hot cocoa or, in Dave's case, Apple cider.

That's not to say that the self-proclaimed cool kid didn't share. Even so, the other three teens much preferred the smell of apples and apple juice when it mingled with the smell of Dave himself, especially when cuddling. Cuddling the cool kid had easily become a favorite of the other three, and though Rose didn't seem the type, she took the title of second best when it came to cuddling. It had become apparent very quickly that the blondes were the best at the intimate action, while the two ravens were the most outspoken of their adoration of it.

It wasn't uncommon for the four to start the night out completely separated from each other, only for them to wake up right next to each other, legs tangled together. The four were also fairly certain that there were pictures hidden in the bedrooms of their guardians, having heard a few cameras in the early hours of the morning before.

Trolls questioned how their relationship worked. Other humans questioned how their relationship worked.

All that Dave, Jade, John, and Rose could answer with?

They don't actually know, it just worked.

The intuitive understanding of how the others worked, the easy schedule that the four often found themselves in, and the safe and war feelings that they got with one another. These were all things that they didn't know if they could live without.

Sometimes, they were asked if they regretted playing SBURB. They always answered with a negative. It was what brought them together after all, and they could no longer imagine life without those three important people. Even if they had once just been some dorky thirteen year olds who played a game.

It didn't surprise their guardians when the four human teens bought a house together, having enough money from the game to do so without any financial help. College life was a giant game of tug-of-war between school and relaxation, but the four made it through. With different schedules, they didn't always get to spend time with everyone whenever they wanted, as had been the case in high school. Instead, they learned to enjoy what time they did have and to treasure it. It wasn't like SBURB, where you never knew when, or indeed if, you might see them again, but more of a realization that there were other things that needed to be done.

Dave went on to make his "ironic" movies and music.

Rose went on to write her own bestselling books.

John went on to become a successful comedian.

Jade went on to create a rival baking empire to Betty Crocker.

Never did any of them move out of the house that they had bought when they were in college. They didn't find any need to. They all supported each other.

Whenever Dave needed inspiration for his movies, Jade was always ready to think up some sort of bizzare and sufficiently "ironic" storyline for the cool kid.

Whenever Rose needed her books promoted, John would talk about them at some of his shows, or to be more specific, joke about them.

Whenever John needed to find a booking or an oppritunity to advance his career, Dave pulled some strings in showbiz to make it happen.

Whenever Jade needed help with the business side of her baking empire, Rose took the time to walk her through it while making sure that she didn't stress herself out.

It was the quiet days that the four appreciated the most, though. Going on a hike together to enjoy the company and the sights was a favorite, though movie night never got old either. They each knew the other three weren't going anywhere, but it was nice to spend uninterrupted time with them.

Between their careers and the trolls that were constantly visiting the house, the four didn't often have off days that aligned. Instead they found ways to maneuver their schedules so that they would fit together like a puzzle. If that wasn't possible, they found ways to remind the other three of how they cared. It wasn't uncommon to find CDs in their car stereos on their way to work, a new diary or "journal" for the stress, a funny picture of some sort, or a few homemade baked goods.

Still, sitting in their living room on a warm Saturday afternoon; Rose, Dave, John, and Jade couldn't help but smile in earnest.

Life together was better than life apart.


End file.
